


Open Arms

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, No.mercy - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: The number 11 on his chest is a burden and Minhyuk starts questioning whether he belongs there, among the twelve No.Mercy trainees. But then, just when he thinks he doesn’t deserve the chance, Hyunwoo comes to save him.





	Open Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Hyunwoo’s [answer](https://twitter.com/MONSTAXTRANS/status/900276625962541056) at Tokyo fanmeet.
> 
> (The title is lame and uncreative, I know. Forgive me.)
> 
> Vietnamese translation [Wordpress](https://fuyukikumonae.wordpress.com/2017/08/30/showhyuk-open-arms/) | [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/463153298-transfic-showhyuk-open-arms-open-arms)

_Not enough. Not enough. I’m far from enough._

Minhyuk sat at the corner of the practice room, knees up to his chest and face buried in between them.

11\. It was what he got. Out of twelve people, he was the eleventh. He didn’t sing well; he didn’t dance well. At this point, he started doubting himself being here, being one of the trainees who were chosen to compete on No.Mercy. Was he really talented? Did he deserve it? Did he belong here?

Minhyuk just wanted to cry. He was ashamed of the number he wore on his chest right now. He was ashamed of himself. He knew, he had tried hard, but apparently, it wasn’t his hardest. He didn’t try hard enough even though he thought he had, and it stressed him out. He wanted to stop, but at the same time, he didn’t want to. He couldn’t. He wanted to prove that he could be more than everyone else thought about him.

The brunet bit his lower lip when tears were threatening to fall down to his cheeks. He was suffocated. He wanted to go somewhere else, far from this building, far from the place where he lived in. He wanted to run away from his life, giving up on all his dreams. He wanted to live another life, a life that wasn’t his.

In the end, he couldn’t hold back his tears. Two droplets rolled down, slowly but sure making two streams that couldn’t be stopped. He sobbed, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He felt so pathetic for being this powerless even though the show had just started for a week. He should be strong to stand still on where he was standing now but it was so hard to stay strong or to become stronger. How he hated himself for giving up this easily.

“Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk jolted when a familiar voice called his name. He raised his head only to find Hyunwoo standing by the door, looking at him with eyes full of concern.

“H-Hyunwoo,” His voice was trembling. “Y-You’re still here.”

“You’re crying,” Hyunwoo stepped closer.

Minhyuk quickly wiped his tears, but it didn’t work. He couldn’t stop crying, either from the pressure he had or for being so embarrassed that Hyunwoo caught him in this condition. Of all people, Hyunwoo was the last person Minhyuk wanted to see when he felt so low and helpless. But, of all people, Hyunwoo was the first one who found him like this, all vulnerable.

“I’m okay,” It was a lie. Minhyuk was sure Hyunwoo knew it was a lie. His red eyes and wet cheeks couldn’t be hidden; it was too obvious.

Hyunwoo crouched down in front of him. “You’re crying,” he repeated. “Did someone hurt you?”

Minhyuk couldn’t answer that. He was hurt, but it wasn’t because of someone or something. It was because he didn’t do good enough that he got a bad rank. It was all his fault.

“No,” The brunet answered weakly. He rested his chin in between his knees, and before he realized, he had poured everything to Hyunwoo. “I just feel hopeless. Maybe I wasn’t supposed to be here, among you guys. I’m not as talented as everyone. I can’t dance like you, or sing like Kihyun, or rap like Jooheon. There must be a mistake. They’ve chosen the wrong person.”

Seconds had passed, but Hyunwoo didn’t say anything and it made Minhyuk feel uncomfortable. Did he sound too whiny? Did Hyunwoo think that he was so ungrateful? Sure, below him was still Seokwon, which meant he should’ve been grateful for not crashing in the last position. Among all, Seokwon should be the one who felt most terrible. Did Hyunwoo think he should be stronger?

Did Hyunwoo think he didn’t belong here, too?

Minhyuk breathed shakily. He was too afraid to look up at Hyunwoo, scared that he would receive a nasty stare from the older male. Tears started welling up in his eyes again. He felt lonelier, emptier than before. Maybe he shouldn’t let Hyunwoo know about how he felt. Hyunwoo might judge him for being this fragile—

“Hey.”

But, maybe he was wrong.

Minhyuk raised his head when he heard Hyunwoo calling him, and his eyes got round when he saw Hyunwoo’s open arms. He made a puzzled look; he didn’t understand Hyunwoo’s intention.

“Come here.”

The brunet’s brain worked ever so slowly, but after a brief moment, he got it. Hyunwoo was waiting for him to come into his embrace.

Hyunwoo was taller. Hyunwoo was stronger. Hyunwoo was warm. Hyunwoo managed to calm the storm in Minhyuk’s heart, and it made him want to cry more.

“We all are scared,” Hyunwoo pressed the words against Minhyuk’s silky hair. “Competing with our own friends feel horrible, especially when we know there will be a few of them who will not make it. Getting low rank isn’t a good thing, but it’s not the end of everything. You still have time to fix it. And don’t even think that you’re not as talented as the others. You are talented. Why do you think you were chosen to join this battle?”

Minhyuk whimpered. “Maybe they made a mistake.”

“They didn’t,” Hyunwoo rubbed Minhyuk’s head gently. “It’s because you deserve the chance. We all do. That’s why we’re here.”

The younger was about to whine when Hyunwoo broke their hug, but then a pair of palms cupped his cheeks, stopping him from protesting.

“You deserve this, Minhyuk. You’re charming and talented. Your voice is amazing and—” There was a pink tint on Hyunwoo’s face that slowly turned redder and even redder as Hyunwoo continued in a lower voice. “—you are beautiful. Very, very beautiful.”

A sting of heat crept on Minhyuk’s damp cheeks as Hyunwoo said so. Hyunwoo avoided meeting his eyes and for a few seconds, no words were uttered from those two. Minhyuk was busy hiding his red face and Hyunwoo didn’t make any effort to continue the conversation. Though, Hyunwoo’s hands moved from Minhyuk’s cheeks to the latter’s, holding them tight. Minhyuk hoped he wouldn’t let them go so soon.

Minhyuk didn’t know how many minutes had left until Hyunwoo cleared his throat.

“We’d better go back before the others think we’re getting kidnapped or something,” said the black-haired guy. He released his grip on Minhyuk’s smaller hands, missing the younger guy’s disappointed look as he got up. “It’s getting late, anyway.”

Hyunwoo almost reached the door when Minhyuk pulled the hem of his shirt.

“C-Can we,” Minhyuk was blushing madly, but he kept on going. “Can we hug for a little bit more?”

The taller of the two looked surprised, but it didn’t take long for his gaze to soften.

Once again, Minhyuk was engulfed in Hyunwoo’s warmth.


End file.
